Perdido con un demente
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Re subida de esta historia. Blitzwing y Lugnut llegan a la tierra buscando a Megatron y el All Spark, pero muchos problemas se darán entre este dúo dispar, los que acabarán en disputas y una relación insospechada entre estos dos. Blitzwing deberá descubrirá secretos de su pasado que podrían enloquecerlo más de lo que imagina. -slash-
1. KO

Saludos~

Ahem. Hace varios, varios años, cuando empecé a ver la serie de **Transformers Animated**, quedé completamente enganchada a la serie y en específico al personaje de **Blitzwing**. Lo añadí a mi lista de personajes favoritos y además lo convertí en uno de mis OoC principales. Con el tiempo me enganché además al TFA slash (yaoi en terminos no-japonenes) y emparejé a este loco personaje con Lugnut, después de mucho ver fan arts y leer fics. Escribí este fanfic para esos dos personajes con el título de **"Fucking with a dement"** olvidando completamente una regla del sitio: ¡no puedes poner palabras malsonantes/ofensivas en los títulos ni descripciones! FUCK YEAH. Después de que mi fic estuvo colgado como por cuatro años y ganó montones de reviews (el slash de esta serie vende mucho!) ¡me lo eliminaron! Si quiera haberme hecho el favor de enviar un mail de advertencia *-*

Pero reglas son reglas, y hay que respetarlas. Perdí a los lectores y reviews, y de hecho en un formateo perdí la historia también, pero Dios es bueno y me hizo guardar una copia de accidente en un viejo CD (aunque dudo que a Dios le guste el slash ._.) ¡y aquí está de regreso! (con un nuevo nombre que no me gusta para nada). No sé si los lectores regresen, espero que sí ;u; pero de ya os digo (?) que la historia quedó hasta el capítulo 14 más o menos. De ahí me detuve de escribirla y no tiene fin. Solo la estoy publicando de nuevo para compartirla.

Sin más, la dejo.

**Transformers Animated**  
**BlitzwingxLugnut**  
**Slash**

* * *

**Perdido con un demente.**

**Capítulo 1: K.O.**

-Yo sé que está por aquí-protestaba el enorme monstruo de metal-lo siento, ¡Él me habla!

-Estás completamente desconfigurado. Llevas dos días diciendo lo mismo y hasta ahora ni hemos encontrado algún rastro de Megatron, ni esa "vocecita" que dices escuchar nos ha dado alguna pista-se quejaba el otro más pequeño.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes porque no has sido elegido!-volvía a protestar el enorme decepticon morado-No has sido lo suficientemente fiel a Lord Megatron para que él gaste sus palabras en ti.

Blitzwing parpadeó un par de veces mirando al robot que aparentemente se había vuelto loco desde hacía poco, se dio media vuelta, y cruzándose de brazos, se apoyó con el hombro en la superficie metálica que recubría el globo donde ahora se encontraban, sin cambiar ni un segundo la expresión fría de su cara azulada. Lugnut alzó sus pesados brazos y dijo otro de sus monótonos, aburridos y largos monólogos sobre su gran señor Megatron, su lealtad infinita hacia él, y su obediencia eterna para con él. Era fácil ser paciente con un robot descerebrado y bruto como Lugnut, pero tener que escuchar idioteces sin sentido como aquellas comenzaba a quemarle los circuitos.

-Solo míralos-siguió hablando el enorme decepticon, apuntando a la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies-tan pequeños, débiles y estúpidos, no tienen idea del desastre y la muerte que caerá sobre sus diminutas cabezas cuando logremos rescatar a Lord Megatron de donde sea que esté…ahh-suspiraba orgulloso al recordar las grandes hazañas de su líder-Estoy seguro de que mi señor ha sufrido mucho y ha sido muy fuerte para soportar el tener que vivir entre estas extrañas criaturas…-escuchó el girar de un engranaje, y luego esa gruesa voz interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Más tenemos que sufrir nosotros teniendo que escuchar necedades de un gigante cabeza hueca como tú!-gruñó el decepticon enfurecido.

-¡Silencio! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mis palabras hacia Lord Megatron?-Lugnut avanzó con sus tenazas abiertas, listo para agarrar a ese insolente y estrujarlo hasta quebrarle las alas, cuando otro giro de su cabeza le hizo detenerse, prestándole torpemente atención al ser de expresión lunática que le apuntó sobre su hombro.

-¡Oye, ese se parece a Megatron!

-¿Eh?-Lugnut se sobresaltó de la emoción-¿Dónde?

Se giró, y en el acto, fue pateado fuera del globo y comenzó a caer metros y metros hacia las luces de la ciudad, mientras escuchaba esa risa loca apagándose en la lejanía.

* * *

Las cosas no resultaban del todo bien para Blitzwing y Lugnut desde hacía un tiempo. Si bien los autobots eran más que un chiste al momento de plantarles cara, el desconcierto de encontrar pistas sobre Megatron o los demás decepticons, o la All Spark, les hacía gastar su tiempo dando vueltas por la ciudad, lugares cercanos y volver siempre al punto de no tener nada.

-Estoy seguro de que esos autobots deben tener la All Spark-decía Blitzwing, tratando de imaginar un lugar en dónde podrían tenerla escondida.

-¡Lo mismo da la All Spark si nuestro amo Megatron no está aquí para hacer uso de ella!-rugía Lugnut, quien por su parte, pensaba en dónde podría encontrar a su venerado señor.

El decepticon azulado le miraba impertérrito. Por muchos ajustes y cuentas que hacía, ese transformer no cabía dentro de sus explicaciones lógicas: era algún tipo de fallo, en sí era un total fallo; no se podía estar tan obsesionado con alguien. Sin embargo, no se dejaban dominar por esas voces que le amartillaban sus receptores internos y siempre procedía con calma.

-¿No se te ocurre que, llegado el caso de que "Lord Megatron" apareciera y nosotros tuviéramos la All Spark para él, se pondría muy feliz?-había que hablar de ese modo para tratar con aquella antigüedad de procesador.

Lugnut se quedó callado un momento, dándole la espalda. Sopesó esta posibilidad en silencio, y llegó a una conclusión que le pareció innegable.

-¡Lord Megatron es lo más importante!-rugió con toda su enorme salida sonora abierta, haciendo que Blitzwing tuviera que cubrir sus receptores-¿Qué no lo ves? Podemos desperdiciar tiempo vital buscando la All Spark, mientras que nuestro señor Megatron es sometido a los experimentos y torturas humanas, ¿Qué no te importa es…?-y se interrumpió súbitamente a sí mismo.

Blitzwing se quedó viéndolo algo extrañado. El decepticon tenía su visor rojo muy abierto, y su mandíbula inferior iba descendiendo poco a poco. Se quedaron así en silencio algunos segundos.

-Hola hola~-rió el decepticon de enorme sonrisa, mientras movía su mano frente a la cara de Lugnut, tratando de hacerlo aterrizar-Tierra llamando a cabeza hueca, ¿Me copias?

-¡Shh!-le silenció el otro, aún con su mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro.

-Oh, ya sé, estás captando señales de radio ¿Verdad? A mí también me gusta hacer eso, el otro día escuché unas canciones geniales de estos humanos…-sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y la movió de lado a lado, y recibió un golpe de Lugnut que le tiró al piso.

-¡Que te calles! Él me está hablando…

Blitzwing se levantó enfurecido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso solo para prestar atención a un estúpido fallo de tu sistema?-le apuntó con su cañón-¡Pagarás por eso!

-Sí mi señor, lo que usted mande…-hablaba el otro solo, ignorando totalmente lo que Blitzwing decía. Esto hacía que el decepticon se enfureciera aún más.

-¡No me ignores basura!-lanzó un tiro ardiendo que dio en el hombro de Lugnut, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, pero inmediatamente lo recuperó sin perder la concentración de lo que escuchaba.

El rostro de Blitzwing volvió a cambiar una vez más; esta vez para prestar atención. Encendió todos sus receptores y abrió todos los canales para captar hasta la más mínima señal. Podía escuchar órdenes de pilotaje, señales de radio entrecruzadas, todos los canales posibles que recibían en el edificio donde ahora estaban parados, pero nada parecido a Megatron, ni a los muchos lenguajes cybertronianos que él conocía. Se quedó viendo a Lugnut, y este aún escuchaba atentamente la voz en su cabeza.

"_-¡Despedázalo! ¡Está totalmente descompuesto!"_

"_-¡Pongámonos una antena parabólica en la cabeza! ¡Seguro con eso escuchamos también!"_

-Silencio-se decía a sí mismo, tratando de escuchar algo. Pero era inútil, no recibía nada.

-Sí amo, procederé como usted mande-terminó el otro; luego se dirigió a su compañero-Vamos, Lord Megatron nos ha dado una orden.

El decepticon azulado le miró desconfiado. Se midieron un par de segundos, hasta que el más grande habló de nuevo.

-¿Qué esperas? Nuestro señor se molestará si no obedecemos…

-Yo pienso que solo estás abusando de mi paciencia-le cortó Blitzwing.

El gigante se quedó viéndolo. Por primera vez, notó un deje de furia en esa voz fría y calmada, que siempre tenía sus emociones bajo control. O bajo cero, como fuera.

-¿De qué hablas?-quiso saber.

-O estás inventando estupideces para jugar conmigo y mi tiempo, o realmente tienes un fallo y te estás volviendo loco.

-¡Lugnut no juega! ¡Y tampoco está loco!-volvió a levantar los brazos muy molesto. En eso, otro giro de su cara, y el lado explosivo de Blitzwing se hizo sentir.

-¡Ya cállate, maldito pedazo de chatarra inútil!-levantó su puño, y de un tremendo golpe directo a su visor, el decepticon había dejado completamente noqueado y desconectado a Lugnut de la realidad.

El enorme monstruo metálico cayó en seco sobre el cemento, y su gran peso hizo un estruendo que alarmó a todos en el edificio. El decepticon azulado dejó escapar un bufido.

-Perfecto-se quejó. Luego recogió a Lugnut como mejor pudo y alzó el vuelo, lejos de allí.

"_-Voy a revisar a esta cosa; estoy completamente seguro de que algo no anda bien con sus sistemas"_

"_-Ou ou ou, ¿Puedo quedarme con su lanzamisiles? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!"_

"_-¡Vamos a quedarnos con todo lo útil que le quede a este payaso! ¡Así nos haremos más fuertes!"_

"_-Solo espero que su estupidez no sea contagiosa, o no tardará en expandirse por aquí, ¡Buahahahaha!"_

**Continuará...**


	2. Reparaciones a media noche -1

**Capitulo 2: Reparaciones a media noche /Primera parte**

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no llamar la atención, Blitzwing dejó al enorme robot sobre la plataforma metálica del globo en donde siempre pasaban la noche. La plataforma era estrecha, y Lugnut demasiado grande, por lo que la única forma de operar era subiéndose sobre el monstruo.

-Vamos a ello-se dijo el decepticon, mientras sacaba una caja de herramientas del compartimiento de su alerón y acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el de Lugnut. Calculó que le quedaría por lo menos media hora antes de que la energía alternativa alimentara el sistema de emergencia de Lugnut y este se despertara. Presionó con ambas manos el pecho del robot, y la cubierta se levantó y deslizó hacia un lado, dejando ver los mecanismos terciarios y algunos cables en mal estado.

"_Ya veo porqué recibe tantas tonterías"_

"_¡Pinzas!"_

Estiró su mano y sacó una pequeña herramienta con la que cortó los cables inservibles; la dejó sobre el pecho del robot y limpió un poco.

"_¡Cinta!"_

"_Si usas cinta, se romperá en un par de días"_-le reprochó el otro, muy molesto.

"_¿Goma de mascar entonces? ¡BUAHAHAHAH!"-_estalló el otro ruidosamente en la cabeza de Blitzwing.

"_¡Cállate imbécil! Hay que usar soldadura, de la azul"-_sentenció.

"_No, la verde, estos cables están muy expuestos y la verde es más resistente y duradera"-_apuntó el otro con las barras del material en ambas manos.

"_¡De la azul! ¡La verde destruirá cables tan delgados!"_

"_¡Usa ambos! ¡Obtendrás un bonito color turquesa!"_

Comenzó una acalorada y estruendosa discusión en la cabeza del transformer. Trataba de ignorar la pelea de sus otros yo y concentrarse en cuál tipo de soldadura usar, puesto que no podía usar ambas y arriesgarse a que el decepticon quedara más estropeado de lo que ya estaba…

"_Mmm alguien se está poniendo sensible~"_ canturreó en su cabeza.

"_¡Cállate! Date prisa antes de que ese idiota se despierte"_

"_Ya voy…"_

Blitzwing se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras pensaba. Su cuerpo resbaló por las formas elevadas y bajó hasta detenerse en las caderas de Lugnut. Sintió algo extraño, pero estaba mucho más cómodo en aquella postura. Apoyó sus piernas sobre el elevado torso del decepticon y se quedó decidiendo un par de minutos, aunque más que decidir, solo descansaba un poco de la continua cháchara de Lugnut hacia Megatron. ¿Dónde estaría a todo esto?

Se levantó de golpe y volvió a montarse en el pecho del desconectado transformer, y comenzó su tarea de soldar cables sueltos. Las voces en su cabeza le daban todo tipo de indicaciones contradictorias, por lo que a veces debía parar para hacerlas callar. O hacerse callar a sí mismo…

Cuando acabó con el pecho, cerró la cubierta y se sentó sobre este. Revisó el cristal ocular y se cercioró de no haberlo roto.

"_Insisto en que alguien está un poco sensible hoy"_

"_Cierra la boca; si tiene el lente roto, ¡verá autobots dobles!"_

"_¡Oh si! ¡Como cuando te subes a la montaña rusa y das muchas vueltas! Ves todo doble, es muy divertido"_

Mientras ambos lados discutían, Blitzwing movía cuidadosamente el protector del lente y lo levantó ayudándose de un destornillador. Inspeccionó que estuviera todo en orden, luego presionó dos botones interiores y los cuatro pequeños visores en orden, de modo que la cabeza de Lugnut se desfragmentó en tres grandes piezas; dos a cada lado de la mandíbula inferior y uno sobre el cristal rojo. Allí pudo ver todo: los microprocesadores, el procesador principal, una serie de varios chips en desorden, una tarjeta codificada, cables por todos lados y varias lucecitas alrededor. Ajustó su visor rojo, pero aún así necesitó acercarse para ver bien los pequeños detalles. Fue raro estar tan cerca del cabeza hueca, menos mal estaba desconectado.

Nunca había estado tan cerca, y sintió algo que iba de la incomodidad a la curiosidad. Si bien conocía la estructura de casi todos los decepticons y varias del tipo autobot, sentía mucha curiosidad por hurgar en ese enorme robot tan difícil de tirar al suelo. Se extrañó de lo que estaba pensando. De pronto lo vio; un pequeño trozo de roca negro enterrado entre el procesador y el receptor principal de Lugnut. Lo extrajo con cuidado y lo examinó con su ojo derecho.

-Material espacial; seguro esto causa tantas interferencias en Lugnut.

-Nah, seguro es su cerebro, ¡ahahahaha!

Tiró la pequeña piedra por sobre su cabeza, ordenó los chips, ajustó los cables sueltos y apretó las luces. Terminado esto, volvió a montar la extraña cabeza de Lugnut y se echó hacia atrás observando su trabajo. Ojalá ahora no se volviera más listo que él o algo peor. Guardó sus cosas y se quedó sentado junto al decepticon, esperando a que este despertara. Le era muy fácil pasar el tiempo consigo mismo, siempre tenía mucho que decirse. Había transcurrido más de una hora en la oscuridad de la noche, y Lugnut aún no despertaba.

-¡Como médico decepticon te mueres de hambre!-se rió.

-Seguro los registros están actualizando los cambios que realicé.

-Desármalo y quedémonos con sus piezas de una vez.

-¡Sii! ¡Quiero el lanzamisiles! ¡Quiero el lanzamisiles!

El transformer se levantó y golpeó con su pie al robot un par de veces, pero este no reaccionó. Pasó por sobre su cuerpo y lo golpeó un par de veces en la cara, pero tampoco nada ocurrió.

-Qué extraño… aún no se ha recargado.

Analizó las posibilidades, y solo se le ocurrió que algo pudo haber retrasado la recarga. Sacó un enorme cable de su pecho y volvió a montarse sobre el robot. Puso ambas manos en su torso y comenzó a buscar en dónde había presionado para levantar la cubierta, sintiendo algo eléctrico en los dedos, cuando escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

-I'm too sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, love, love, yeah…

Se avergonzó un poco y continuó buscando hasta dar con el lugar donde presionar, apretó y ambas cubiertas se abrieron. Se conectó con Lugnut y comenzó la transferencia de energía. Su lado agresivo tuvo que soltar la pregunta.

-¿No estarás siendo demasiado amable con este inútil?

Giro.

-No es amabilidad, es trabajo de grupo.

Giro.

-Si fuera trajo de grupo, él estaría haciendo algo.

Giro.

-¿No que lo está haciendo? ¡Está tomando una siesta!

-¡Ya basta!-estalló de pronto-Si algo le pasa al bobo de Lugnut, no solo será mi culpa, además tendré que lidiar con los autobots yo solo y tal vez hasta Megatron se moleste-guardó silencio y luego corrigió lo que había dicho-si es que Megatron está vivo claro.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en la escena. Ninguno volvió a abrir la boca hasta muy tarde, cuando las celdas de poder del decepticon estuvieron totalmente recargadas. Blitzwing se separó e inspeccionó al monstruo metálico. Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-Vamos…-lo movió de lado a lado-¿Qué rayos pasa? No soy el mejor mecánico del mundo, pero siempre he arreglado todos los desperfectos…

Estaba dando disculpas hacia Lugnut y preguntándose qué pudo hacer mal, cuando la luz roja se encendió, y ambos decepticons quedaron viéndose a escasos centímetros de sus caras. Lugnut tuvo que ajustar un poco su visor para darse cuenta de que era a Blitzwing a quien traía encima. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo para sacárselo, pero no fue necesario: el decepticon se levantó de golpe y retrocedió un par de pasos de manera casi exagerada.

-Err…-no supo como excusarse, aunque sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Aún así se sintió pillado en falta-Yo solo estaba…

-¿Qué hacías con la cabeza de Lugnut?-preguntó el enorme decepticon poniéndose de pie.

-Nada-recuperó un poco su tono normal-solo revisaba que estuvieras encendido; hace mucho que te reparé y no reiniciabas.

-Hum…-Lugnut revisó su banco de datos y el último archivo: Blitzwing golpeándolo y desactivándolo-No me reparaste, me golpeaste y me apagaste.

-Cierto, pero lo hice para revisarte-se detuvo un segundo procesando lo que había dicho-es decir, para ajustar que no tuvieras fallas, considerando que siempre escuchas voces en tu cabeza.

-¿Estabas tratando de ayudar a Lugnut?-preguntó el robot algo desconcertado.

-Eh…-el decepticon se confundió un poco-no…

-¿Entonces?

Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio. Lugnut sin entender muy bien qué pasaba, y el mismo Blitzwing, que no entendía por qué había intentado ayudar al bobo decepticon.

"_¡Lo hiciste porque el muy idiota solo dice estupideces todo el día!"_

"_Lo hiciste porque estabas preocupado por lugny~ ¡siii hahaha!"_

-Sí, lo hice por ambas cosas-dijo el decepticon.

-¿Eh?

-Digo-su rostro se volteó-¡Lo hice para que dejaras de decir tantas estupideces! ¡Dale con que escuchas una voz en tu cabeza! ¡Era una piedra la que te causaba tantas interferencias!

-¿Una piedra? ¿En la cabeza de Lugnut?-este se quedó pensando-¿Me la sacaste?

-Claro que te la saqué bobo, pero la había confundido con tu cerebro, ¡por poco y me equivoqué!

-¿Te burlas de Lugnut?-rugió el otro perdiendo la paciencia.

-No, no me estoy burlando-se volvió a disculpar el transformer de rostro azulado-Solo te quería…

-… ¿Qué?

-Te quería_…-"¡DESCONECTAR!" "¡Querías darle un besito! Por eso te acercabas tanto~"_-¿Ayudar?

Ambos decepticon se golpearon la frente al mismo tiempo.

-¡Acabas de decir que no querías ayudar a Lugnut!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡No es exactamente ayudar lo que quería…!-Blitzwing comenzó a marearse, sus circuitos hacían ruidos extraños y sus estadísticas mostraban un elevado incremento de alteración en sus sistemas receptores. Tenía muchos datos y gráficos abriéndose una y otra vez en miles de ventanas que leía en sus sistemas, datos que él mismo buscaba y abría para explicarse qué rayos había estado intentado hacer. En un principio solo fue el querer librarse de las necedades que Lugnut decía, pero después fue una cosa de querer repararlo en sí, que funcionara correctamente y estuviera… ¿Bien?

En eso, su demencia le hizo una jugada de la que después estuvo agradecido.

-¡Rayos! ¡Megatron de nuevo!-dijo apuntando por sobre la cabeza del enorme robot, quien torpemente volvió a prestar atención.

En lo que se dio la vuelta, Blitzwing se transformó y desapareció en cuestión de milisegundos del lugar. Lugnut solo se quedó con el rastro del humo del jet en la boca.

Momentos luego, el decepticon aterrizaba sobre una de las enormes columnas que sostenían un largo puente que cruzaba el mar, hasta el otro extremo de la bahía. A esas horas de la noche eran pocos los automóviles que lo atravesaban, y podía intentar poner su cabeza en orden.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-se gritó a sí mismo.

-No lo sé… me confundí bastante…

-¡Solo le sacaste la piedra para que dejara de escuchar tonterías! ¿Tan difícil era eso de decir?

-No, pero no fue solo eso… es que yo…

-Estás enamorado~ ¡ujujuju!

-¡Cállate!-bramó-¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?

-Oh vamos, nunca se ha visto que un decepticon ayude a otro solo por buena intención, ¿O sí?

-No, pero este era un caso especial; nos estábamos ayudando a nosotros mismos.

-¿A sí?-preguntó el confundido.

-¡SÍ! ¡No podía escuchar ni una más de las necedades que decía! ¡Hablaba solo y se daba órdenes a sí mismo, y a nosotros también!

-¿Y por qué las obedecíamos en primer lugar?-preguntó divertido y ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues porque…-trataba de explicárselo, pero no lo conseguía.

-Siempre seguimos al bobo de Lugnut para todos lados-apostó el otro.

-Sí…-respondió el segundo extrañándose de que siempre acompañaba al cabeza hueca de ese decepticon a todas partes.

-Y hacemos lo que él dice, por muy estúpido que sea, y lo ayudamos.

-Eso…-se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano-eso creo…

-¡Es porque te gusta Lugnut!-rió estrepitosamente-¡Admítelo!

-¡CAAAALLATEEE!-rugió exasperándose.

-Ya basta…-pidió el otro, sintiendo el mareo de su cabeza al girar una y otra vez sin control.

-Lugnut y Blitzwing, sentados en un árbol, dándose besitos~~ ¡Ahahahahahaha!-canturreó para sí.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vuelve a repetir esa imbecilidad y te juro que lo vas a lamentar!

-Basta…-volvió a pedir el otro sin poder controlar su cabeza, la que ya giraba tanto y a tal velocidad que definitivamente no la podía mantener quieta. Siguió cantando, gritándose a sí mismo y pidiéndose un alto, hasta que de un largo grito, consiguió que ambas partes se quedaran quietas.

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de una chispa y el mundo se le apagó de golpe.


	3. Reparaciones a media noche -2

**Capitulo 3: Reparaciones a media noche /Segunda parte**

Un indicador de su sistema le mostró que la recarga había terminado y daba comienzo el reinicio. Encendió los ópticos y se encontró de cara con el cielo sin estrellas. Solo habían pasado un par de horas terrestres, y su último archivo indicaba que había sufrido una sobrecarga que le obligó a apagarse para entrar en modo seguro. Movió un poco la cabeza y soltó un pequeño gemido de incomodidad. Sintió que sus piernas no respondían, y se sobresaltó un poco. Levantó la cabeza, y lo vio: el enorme de Lugnut sentado sobre él hurgando con un punzón y una pinza dentro de sus sistemas. Estuvo a punto de dar un grito de espanto al imaginar qué cosas desastrosas le habría hecho, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al sentir una corriente de energía subir y almacenársele en el pecho.

—Listo—dijo Lugnut tocando levemente con el punzón el cable que acababa de apretar.

— ¿Qué rayos haces Lugnut?—preguntó el estupefacto decepticon de rostro azulado.

El monstruo le miró hacia arriba algo extrañado ante la pregunta.

—Reparaciones; Blitzwing parece haber sufrido un ataque. Estaba aquí tirado y no respondía. ¿Fueron los autobots?

—Claro que no—se sostuvo la cabeza y por primera vez, se sorprendió de sentir el leve tacto de su mano metálica. ¿Qué rayos habría sido?— ¿Has estado manipulando algo dentro de mí?

—No; solo apretando cables y tuercas—respondió sencillamente el transformer morado—Lugnut no es médico decepticon y sólo sabe que si has piezas sueltas, no solo hay baja recepción energética; también se pierde sensibilidad importante en algunas zonas. Esto podría causar que haya alguna abertura por la cual se pierda energón o peor.

Blitzwing abrió mucho los ojos. Era la frase más larga y difícil que creyó jamás escucharle a ese robot. Al menos le sirvió de explicación a su actual sensibilidad dactilar y la fuerte corriente de energía que le fluía dentro. Se sentía bien ser reparado.

— ¿Cuánto llevas?—preguntó.

—Poco; ajusté los cables del pecho de Blitzwing e inserté un par de conectores que estaban fuera de lugar. Uno de tus rotores estaba de lado y tuve que regresarlo a su posición. Fue difícil—apuntó el decepticon.

_"—Lo imagino, con esas tenazas de cangrejo no imagino el desastre que nos debió haber dejado"—_ se quejó.

Pero al levantar nuevamente la cabeza, Blitzwing pudo ver que las tenazas de Lugnut estaban a un lado, y el decepticon manipulaba sus herramientas con dos extensiones que, si bien no eran manos y eran muy pequeñas en proporción a su enorme cuerpo, cumplían perfectamente el papel de unas. Solo le faltaban dos dedos en cada una.

— ¿Qué hay con mi cabeza? ¿Le hiciste algo?—volvió a preguntar.

—No; casi muerdes a Lugnut.

Esto dejó atónito a Blitzwing, pero una pequeña risa en lo más hondo de su cabeza le dijo todo.

Volvió a sentir algo muy fuerte y agradable. Más energía fluyéndole por los sistemas. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía leves corrientes eléctricas y micro pulsos latiéndole en todas partes. Lugnut no alcanzó a percibirlo.

_"—No lo hace nada mal"—_ se dijo.

_"—Considerando lo bruto que es, no, no lo hace mal, pero aún así me incomoda un poco"_

_"—A mí me sienta muy bien, claro que es él quien está sentado sobre mí, ¡Hahahaha!"_

— ¿Prosigo?—escuchó que le preguntaba el enorme robot, al tiempo que cerraba la caja torácica de

Blitzwing con el trabajo concluido en aquella sección.

_"— ¡Sí claro! Se siente rico"—_rió.

_"—Olvídalo, va a dejarnos un desastre, tal vez hasta nos desatornille las piernas"_

—Em…—no sabía por qué inclinarse, hasta que otra vez la demencia se hizo aparecer— ¡Claro! Si me haces el favor…

Lugnut retrocedió un poco y se ubicó en el espacio de las piernas de Blitzwing. Se quedó con las manos a medio camino y la mirada fija. Algo no parecía andar bien. Lo mismo que Blitzwing, había cambiado y ahora le miraba algo turbado. Al parecer, ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo incómodo de la situación en que su faceta alocada los había metido. El decepticon plomizo sintió sus sensores sobrecalentarse un poco, especialmente en su cara.

—Olvídalo, no es importante—estaba diciendo, y Lugnut lo interrumpió.

—Es importante; Lugnut también tenía muchas piezas sueltas dentro de su cabeza que Blitzwing puso en su lugar.

Esto sorprendió a Blitzwing.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ahora Lugnut mueve su cabeza hacia los lados y ya no escucha ruido—acompañó esto con un movimiento de lado a lado de su enorme cabeza, la que no emitió el menor sonido—Antes podía escuchar un tornillo suelto moverse…—se detuvo al ver que Blitzwing se largaba a reír sonoramente y moviendo las piernas.

—¡Buahahahahaha! ¡Un tornillo…un tornillo suelto!—se dobló un poco en el suelo, ya que la gracia de la broma le retorcía un poco algunos cables mientras reía.

Lugnut se sonrojó avergonzado, y molesto ante la burla, se agachó y sostuvo las rodillas de Blitzwing, abriendo sus piernas de un fuerte movimiento. El decepticon hizo una mueca compungida al sentir las uniones de su entrepierna tan tirantes.

—Auch…—se quejó sin borrar esa sonrisa demente de su cara. Regresó su cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó esperando. Aquella posición le traía unos viejos recuerdos, muy gratos por lo demás.

—Lugnut hará su parte y Blitzwing se quedará callado, ¿De acuerdo?

El enorme robot no alcanzaba a ver nada más allá del mentón apuntando hacia arriba de Blitzwing, nunca hubiera imaginado esa enorme sonrisa expandiéndose en su cara.

—Solo si haces bien tu trabajo—dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa.

—Lugnut siempre hace bien su trabajo—respondió este, mientras se doblaba un poco y comenzaba a quitar las piezas metálicas que recubrían la entrepierna del burlesco decepticon.

_"—Ya veremos"—_pensó, sintiendo sus sensores alterados ante la presencia intrusa.

_"—Esto no me gusta, dile que se detenga o patearé su cara"_

_"—Pero ¿Qué hay si también tengo algunas piezas sueltas? Ya viste que tenía algunas en el pecho…"—_se excusó.

_"Esto será genial, no puedo creer que me vaya a aprovechar de la torpeza de Lugnut"—_seguía riendo su otro yo.

Sin embargo, Lugnut tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo, y por eso se detenía cada diez segundos para recapacitar lo que estaba a punto de realizar. No es que no supiera apretar simples cables ni tuercas, pero aquella zona era muy delicada, estaba llena de cables, sensores y tubos por los cuales corrían líquidos importantes para el correcto funcionamiento y lubricación del transformer. A él también le había tocado estar despierto un par de veces mientras le hacían reparaciones completas, y aunque no le gustaba la idea, sabía que Blitzwing sentiría algunas "cosas". Era inevitable.

Cuando desmontó la capa primaria de la gruesa y pesada aleación con la que estaban recubiertos, se encontró con dos salidas; una en la cual su interior estaban los cables encargados de dar sensibilidad a los robots, y la otra era una de las tantas conexiones alternativas que todo transformer poseía. Al estar ésta más cerca de los cables sensoriales, era muy usada por los autómatas para auto suministrarse altas dosis de energía, lo que resultaba en una carga completa y muy placentera.

No tenía nada que hacer allí si no en la parte superior de ambas entradas, donde había una pequeña caja cerrada a presión. La golpeó levemente y se abrió al instante. Escuchó un leve ruido salir de boca de Blitzwing, pero lo ignoró y continuó lo suyo. Dentro de la caja había conexiones que podían ser muy peligrosas si hacían contacto entre ellas o si se llegaban a mojar con aceite.

—Ten cuidado—dijo el decepticon más claro, no solo para que realmente tuviera cuidado, sino que además para hacerle insinuaciones a Lugnut.

El enorme robot maniobró con mucho cuidado en el pequeño espacio para apretar la primera de las cinco conexiones. Al ajustarla, Blitzwing dejó escapar un gemido que le encendió los sensores térmicos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó algo irritado.

—Nada, sentí algo raro—respondió el otro al borde de un ataque de risa; sentía sus circuitos vibrando y algo a lo que denominaban "cosquillas" en el mundo humano.

Lugnut sacudió un poco la cabeza y apretó las demás de prisa. Los sensores térmicos de Blitzwing también se prendieron repentinamente al sentir tanto tacto en aquella zona y no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero de gusto.

— ¿Pasa algo?—volvió a preguntar irritado el robot gigante, muy sonrojado y con sus manos temblando levemente.

—Nada, nada, ¿tengo algo más suelto por ahí?—preguntó el decepticon con su enorme sonrisa.

Lugnut se agachó un poco más, y ajustando su visor, revisó el área. Todo parecía en orden y no había nada extraño. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que Blitzwing lo hacía. Se miraron un par de segundos; Lugnut muy serio y sus sensores térmicos brillando, Blitzwing escondiendo algo en esa enorme sonrisa lunática que traía.

—Nada—respondió Lugnut.

— ¿Seguro?

—Seguro—gruñó Lugnut.

—Qué raro, siento algo que se conecta y desconecta—mintió Blitzwing.

— ¿Dónde?—se extrañó el robot pues no había visto nada.

El decepticon más pequeño tomó la mano de Lugnut y la introdujo en la segunda entrada, la de recarga, y los dos dedos metálicos casi calzaban a la perfección allí. Su rostro se giró y Lugnut pudo ver con claridad que los termo sensores de Blitzwing funcionaban muy bien, o al menos brillaban más en ese rostro tan pálido.

—Ahí…—dijo con la voz medio cortada—siento algo suelto… ¿Puedes…?

Lugnut introdujo aún más su mano y movió sus dedos escudriñando el pequeño espacio, alterando los sensores y circuitos de Blitzwing. Sus motores funcionaban tres veces más rápido de lo normal y sentía la energía recorrerle y hacer vibrar las válvulas que enviaban energón por todo su cuerpo. Era fantástico.

El enorme robot por su parte, no podía ignorar la energía que Blitzwing le transmitía, era muy fuerte y reconfortante, sin mencionar que los ruidos que emitía le hacían querer seguir. Las chispas que salían del puerto eléctrico le enviaban señales por su brazo hasta su cuerpo muy relajantes. Hizo una pregunta, no por curiosidad sino por forzarse a preguntarla.

— ¿Conectado?

Blitzwing se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo, pero se lo pensó de nuevo.

—No del todo, me falta—mintió.

— ¿Dónde ahora?—preguntó Lugnut, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

El decepticon tomó la mano de Lugnut y la metió en el puerto donde sus cables se sobrecalentaban y parecían latir. El decepticon más grande se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para ver, metió su mano y rozó los cables con sus dedos, haciendo que Blitzwing gimiera aún más fuerte y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Volvieron a mirarse un momento; Blitzwing pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara, Lugnut haciéndole saber que iba a seguir, le estaba gustando mucho aquello. El decepticon se recostó en el frío suelo de acero y se quedó contemplando el cielo negro de aquella noche, mientras Lugnut acariciaba y presionaba los cables alterando todos los sistemas de Blitzwing y haciendo rugir sus motores internos. No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba, disfrutando aquello con el cabeza hueca de Lugnut…No, le cambiaría el nombre, o tal vez solo le llamaría Lugnut. Era muy extraño, la última vez que lo había intentado había sido con Blackarachnia, y no había resultado tan bien… ahora era increíble. ¿Qué podría ser? De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando solo, no había discusiones en su cabeza, solo un lejano canturreo de su demencia, una vieja canción que se le había pegado tratando de agarrar transmisiones perdidas por radio…

_The way you make me feel_

_You really turn me on_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_My lonely days are gone_

_I like the feeling you're giving me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

_Oh I'll be working from nine to five_

_To buy you things to keep you by my side_

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keeping you satisfied_

'_Cause you're the one for me_

_The way you make me feel…_

Sí… esa canción sonaba bien.

Muy bien…

**Continuará...**


	4. I'm fucking with a dement

**Capítulo 4: I'm fucking with a dement**

Al día siguiente, Blitzwing y Lugnut se miraron como dos completos extraños. Guardaron un silencio sepulcral durante más de una hora, y aún cuando comenzaron a hablar para romper la pesadez del silencio, ninguno hizo la más mínima referencia a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lugnut solo lo tomó como una típica aventura de una noche que suelen tener los soldados ante los factores externos de las misiones y la presión, por lo que no le dio más importancia. Pero Blitzwing estaba notoriamente incomodado. Claro, hubiese sido muy notorio de no ser porque su inexpresivo rostro sabía disimular todo muy bien.

La primera complicación surgió cerca del mediodía, y no sirvió para mejorar del todo el asunto.

—Lord Megatron—habló de pronto el enorme robot.

Blitzwing se quedó viéndolo, y otra vez tenía esa mirada perdida en la nada, mientras escuchaba la voz en su cabeza.

"_Es imposible, lo reparé ayer"_

"_Te dije que es una chatarra, deshagámonos de él"_

"_¡Yo también quiero escuchar!"_

El rostro lunático de Blitzwing se acercó al de Lugnut y se quedaron los dos pegados un rato. El robot más pequeño trataba de escuchar, pero no recibía nada, y Lugnut escuchaba todo con mucha atención.

— ¿Seguro que no te quedaron más piedras por ahí?—preguntó el curioso, sosteniendo la cabeza de Lugnut y sacudiéndola para ver si escuchaba piezas sueltas, lo que causó interferencias en la débil señal que Megatron le enviaba a Lugnut. Este se exasperó al ver interrumpida la comunicación con su amo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No hagas eso!—lo empujó lejos y trató de escuchar de nuevo—Debo obedecer a mi amo…

Blitzwing volvió a serenarse y se cruzó de brazos, esperando lo que fuera que la voz dentro de la cabeza del decepticon tenía que decir. Cuando pareció terminar, Lugnut se volteó en una dirección y ajustó sus visores.

—Nuestro señor Megatron ha dado orden de que busquemos un pequeño objeto que le hará regresar.

— ¿El All Spark?—preguntó el otro.

—No, se trata de un pequeño artefacto de gran poder, uno similar a la All Spark…pero que no es la All Spark…

El decepticon se confundió, mientras recibía otro de los gritos de un enfurecido Blitzwing.

— ¿Cómo demonios es eso? Tiene el poder del All Spark ¿y no es el All Spark? ¿Qué cosa en el universo se le podría parecer?—le dio un empujón a Lugnut— ¡Pedazo de basura, podrías poner más atención a lo que te dicen!

El monstruo metálico estalló con eso.

— ¡Podría prestar más atención si tú no te dedicaras a interferir lo que mi Señor Megatron quiere decirme!

— ¡UNO!—gritó el otro casi escupiéndolo en la cara— ¡Megatron está muerto, todos lo vimos desaparecer hace siglos solares! ¡Dos! Los muertos no hablan, así que no estás más que perdiendo mi tiempo. ¡Y tres, la reparación de anoche fue un rotundo fracaso, estás más descompuesto que una licuadora vieja! ¡Te abriré la cabeza, desarmaré cada una de sus pequeñas piezas y construiré un radio reloj!

—Tal vez luego—respondió Lugnut a su vez, volteándose y dejando en tierra a un confundido Blitzwing.

Todo el día gastaron buscando alguna señal de energía que pudiera tratarse del objeto exigido por Megatron, pero como tantas otras veces, cayó la noche y ambos decepticons no tenían nada. Asaltaron las reservas de combustible de una pequeña base militar muy alejada de la ciudad, donde se hacían pruebas aéreas. Destruyeron todo el armamento y luego se hicieron con el combustible.

—Esto sabe peor que lo que tomábamos en la Némesis—se quejó Blitzwing escupiendo al suelo—, pero ya qué…

—Cuando nuestro señor Megatron se levante como líder supremo de Cybertron, beberás el energón más puro que tus motores hayan probado alguna vez—exclamó Lugnut bebiéndose de un trago todo el contenido de un enorme contenedor.

Su compañero hizo una mueca y tiró el barril que se había acabado, causando el inicio de un incendio en el lugar.

—Vámonos de aquí antes de que los autobots lleguen a molestarnos—dijo el gigante arrojando el tercer contenedor que había vaciado.

— ¡O antes de que este lugar vuele por los aires!—exclamó el otro—lo que sería bastante conveniente, así no tendríamos que gastar lo que nos acabamos de tomar…—estaba diciendo esto, cuando fue jalado por Lugnut fuera del lugar.

Luego y a kilómetros del lugar, ambas naves sobrevolaban el cielo oscuro de la ciudad. Casi no se hablaban, y si lo hacían, era para remarcar el fracaso del día y lo mal que les sentaba el combustible de aquel planeta. En un tramo del vuelo, a Blitzwing le pareció percibir una señal muy familiar abajo en la ciudad, pero cuando regresó a inspeccionar, la señal se había ido. Lugnut se quedó viéndolo extrañado.

— ¿Blitzwing ha recibido alguna señal del amo Megatron?

—No—_"por suerte" _pensó el robot, mientras analizaba la débil señal que había obtenido.

Se hizo un largo momento de silencio. El multi caras estaba absorto revisando los datos, pues ya se estaba haciendo una idea de quién podría tratarse, cuando una pregunta de Lugnut le hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe, casi estupefacto.

— ¿Blitzwing necesita más reparaciones?

Su primera reacción fue la de sonrojarse sin darse cuenta y acto seguido, iba a negarse, pero se le adelantaron.

— ¡Sí!—exclamó casi emocionado.

— ¡No!—se contradijo al instante.

— ¿Eh?—preguntó Lugnut sin saber a cuál de las dos caras escuchar.

— ¡Sí, si quieres!

— ¡Que no! ¡Suficiente con lo de ayer! ¡Además, no tengo nada!

— ¡Nunca está demás ser precavido!

Por fin su frialdad pudo imponerse, y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, respondió sencillamente.

—No, Lugnut, estoy bien.

El monstruo ladeó un poco la cabeza, como esperando la última parte. Blitzwing también notó esto, y soltó con algo de dificultad y casi preguntándolo, por no estar seguro.

— ¿Gracias?

—Bien, porque Lugnut sí las necesita—terció el decepticon sin cambiar esa expresión atenta y necia que tenía.

Blitzwing sintió algo extraño, no supo decir qué.

—Claro ¿Qué es?

* * *

Minutos luego, Blitzwing terminaba de ajustar el brazo izquierdo de Lugnut en su lugar, y lo dejó debidamente funcional. El enorme robot lo hizo girar un poco, jugó un momento con su gran tenaza, probó la velocidad de los giros y la elasticidad de sus uniones.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó su reparador.

—Está perfecto—respondió Lugnut sin cambiar el tono estático de su voz y acercándose luego a Blitzwing –.Lugnut quiere pagártelo.

El enorme robot conocía la palabra "agradecer" pero no sabía usarla, por lo que en vez de querer agradecer a Blitzwing, quiso pagarle el favor. El decepticon más pequeño volvió a sentir ese algo extraño, pero esta vez guardó la actividad interna en un archivo al que denominó "buscar significado"

—No Lugnut, así está bien—se negó, pues eran dos de tres las partes que se negaban esta vez.

—Bien, Lugnut quiere probar la funcionalidad de su brazo en Blitzwing entonces—resolvió el gigante de acero.

Un giro en su cara, y Blitzwing respondió positivamente esta vez.

— ¡Claro!—alzó su puño apretado y lanzó un fuerte golpe que iba directo a la cara de Lugnut, pero este le detuvo de un movimiento con su mano, levantó a Blitzwing del suelo, y dejó sus caras a escasos centímetros.

— ¿Ya puedo empezar?—preguntó el gigantesco decepticon. El rostro enfurecido desapareció dejando espacio a su perversa paranoia.

— ¿Tengo opciones?—preguntó sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

Lugnut negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno—rio un poco—, pensé que serías más creativo y me harías un bondage o algo por el estilo.

—Lugnut no entiende de esas cosas.

* * *

Momentos luego y sentado contra la pared, Blitzwing disfrutaba las vibraciones de sus sistemas internos, el bombeo acelerado de energón y combustible por sus motores sobrecalentados, y el empuje de sus válvulas golpeando, yendo y viniendo, y todo por el simple contacto de la mano de Lugnut en sus entradas. El robot parecía también estar disfrutando del leve intercambio de energía, pues cambiaba de la entrada de sus cables a la conexión eléctrica muy concentradamente y en silencio. Pero había algo latiendo en la cabeza de Blitzwing que le cortaba la concentración del momento, y de un repentino e inesperado movimiento, pateó fuera la mano de Lugnut, lo agarró fuertemente con ambas manos por la cabeza y cambió los lugares. Lugnut no tuvo ni tiempo de notar lo que había pasado cuando se vio contra la pared y reflejado en el visor rojo.

— ¡No es así como lo quiero!—le espetó en toda la cara, tan cerca, que ambos podían sentir las ondas electromagnéticas del rostro del otro.

El agresivo decepticon golpeó a Lugnut contra el suelo, desarmó la cubierta donde se ubicaban ambas entradas y metió la mano en la primera, sosteniendo con esta todo un conjunto de cables sensoriales. Los cinco ópticos de Lugnut se cerraron con fuerza, y la mandíbula le chirrió al presionarlas demasiado fuerte.

Blitzwing decidió torturarlo antes de hacer la unión a su estilo, y enrollando los cables en sus dedos, tiró fuertemente de ellos, haciendo que el enorme robot soltara un leve grito que se acalló al instante. Luego, desconectó dichos cables y se subió al robot.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?—exigió saber Lugnut, sorprendido de aquel movimiento.

— ¡Cierra la boca y déjame hacer lo mío!—le grito Blitzwing, quien estiró los cables de Lugnut casi sacándolos por completo de su caja protectora. Lugnut no podía contener tantas señales de emergencia latiendo y atacando su procesador. Blitzwing conectó los cables de Lugnut a su entrada eléctrica y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir la enorme cantidad de energía fluyendo desde Lugnut hacia él. Apoyó sus manos sobre el tórax metálico del robot y su enfurecido rostro dio paso a uno frío que se estaba sobrecalentando.

—Blitzwing parece tener mucha experiencia en esto—dijo Lugnut sentándose y acomodando al robot sobre su enorme cuerpo, cuidando de no soltar la conexión.

—Un poco…—respondió éste a su vez, conteniéndose de expresar todo lo que sus procesadores transmitían. Lugnut estaba tan sobrecargado, que todo el exceso de energía entraba casi liberándose en él, haciendo latir sus ahora llenas celdas de poder. Se recargó hacia adelante y su cara se encontró con el pecho de Lugnut. Se sintió muy extraño, nunca había experimentado de esa forma la cercanía con un transformer, y le gustó mucho.

—Lugnut puede abrir sus celdas de energía alternativa—dijo el robot despacio cerca de la cara de Blitzwing. Este había olvidado por completo la energía alternativa, y antes de que pudiera aceptar, la mirada de Lugnut volvió a perderse en la nada.

—Mi señor…—dijo, prestando atención a la voz que intentaba comunicarse con él.

"_¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeado…"_

"_¡No ahora! ¡Casi obtenemos la sobrecarga!"_

"_No me hará caso, Megatron es más importante para él"_

"_¡No! ¡No he pasado por todo esto para que este infeliz nos arruine!"_

Con la mano abierta, y de un golpe directo a su visor principal, Blitzwing sacó a Lugnut de su ensimismamiento, recibiendo un rugido por parte de este.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Mi señor Megatron…!

— ¡Al diablo con eso, lamedor de aceite! ¡Termina con esto de una vez!

— ¡Él me está hablando, debo obedecer, yo soy fiel!—volvió a objetar Lugnut.

— ¡No esta vez!—sostuvo fuertemente su cabeza entre sus manos, conteniéndose las ganas de chocarla contra la pared— ¡Es él o soy yo!

Esta repentina resolución detuvo todos los procesadores del gigantesco robot. Se extrañó de verse a sí mismo dudando ante elegir entre su eminencia Megatron a cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Su respuesta inmediata siempre había sido su amo, pero por primera vez lo dudó. Era esa voz que se interrumpía y desaparecía en su cabeza, tal vez producto de su obsesión con su señor, o el decepticon enfurecido y loco que tenía encima conectado a él.

—Tendré que buscar un castigo apropiado para mí mañana—se lamentó el robot, perdiendo la señal con la voz en su cabeza.

El rostro alocado de Blitzwing hizo una mueca de emoción.

—No te preocupes, ¡Yo puedo castigarte mañana, será genial! ¡Wuahahaha!

Lugnut se quedó viéndolo de forma hosca y suspiró mientras abría sus celdas de energía alternativa provocando la sobrecarga de Blitzwing, quien riendo, se apagó y entró en modo seguro recostado sobre él.

Había estado bastante bien, mejor que la anterior.

—Solo quisiera responderme… ¿Por qué lo estaré haciendo con este loco?—se preguntó.

**Continuará...**


	5. Blacky blackarachnia

**Capítulo 5: Blacky Blackarachnia.**

— ¡Esto no es justo!—se quejaba el decepticon lunático mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.

— ¡Silencio! Interrumpes la concentración de Lugnut—se quejaba el gigantesco robot, mientras volvía a doblarse sobre sí mismo y continuaba contando.

— ¡Pero se suponía que yo iba a castigarte!—exclamó batiendo los brazos en todas direcciones y luego haciéndole ojitos a Lugnut— ¿Recuerdas?

Cabeza abajo, la expresión molesta de Lugnut no se veía tan temible como se suponía que se viera. Estiró los brazos para alcanzar y estrangular al molestoso decepticon que no le dejaba terminar su auto impuesto castigo, pero no lo consiguió.

—Lugnut no recuerda mucho de lo de ayer—mintió—; algunos bancos de datos se fueron en una descarga energética—terminó mientras reanudaba sus ejercicios.

—Uy sí, y las estrellas son pequeñas piedritas brillantes que cumplen deseos ¿No?

Lugnut se taimó. Trató de ignorarlo y continuó sus ejercicios. Colgando cabeza abajo desde una bola de demolición, se había castigado con dos mil lagartijas por haber ignorado la señal que su magnificencia había estado enviándole. Ya pasaba del mediodía y no había conseguido establecer conexión con él nuevamente.

—No puedo creer que haya perdido una valiosa oportunidad para demostrar una vez más mi gran lealtad hacia Lord Megatron por estar haciendo sobrecargas con un decepticon loco como tú—se quejaba el monstruo sin detener su ejercicio—.De seguro tu demencia está entrando a mis sistemas; mi señor Megatron se pondrá muy furioso cuando se entere, seguro querrá castigarme por haber sido desleal.

— ¿Por qué no te detienes de hacer eso entonces? Recibirás suficiente castigo de parte de Megatron a su debido momento—comentó Blitzwing ladeando la cabeza, divertido.

— ¡Al contrario!—exclamó Lugnut fastidiado—He de aumentar mi castigo para no volver a cometer agravios contra mi amo.

El rostro de Blitzwing volvió a ponerse frío e inexpresivo, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los motores y piezas de Lugnut a causa del esfuerzo.

—No deberías gastarte inútilmente en cosas como esta. Terminarás convertido en chatarra vieja y oxidada antes de que Megatron consiga su gran victoria y nos regrese a Cybertron.

Lugnut se detuvo, con los brazos colgando y una expresión seria en su cara cuadrada.

—Lord Megatron será generoso con aquellos que hayamos seguido su senda y obedecido sus mandatos.

Blitzwing se quedó viéndolo seriamente.

—Tú tienes un problema ¿Sabes?

— ¡Y tú no sabes apreciar todo lo que el gran señor Megatron hace por todos nosotros!—exclamó enfurecido Lugnut mientras su acompañante se alejaba de allí y lo dejaba hablando solo— ¡Él le regresará el honor y la gloria a los decepticons, y nos llevará de regreso a nuestro hogar en Cybertron! ¡Allí todos viviremos perfectamente bajo sus leyes y su infinita sabiduría!

— ¡Oye Lugnut!—escuchó esa voz desquiciada viniendo de algún lugar—Ya encontré un castigo para que pagues tu falta a Megatron.

— ¿A sí?—preguntó torpemente el gigantesco robot y buscando con su rastreador la ubicación de Blitzwing— ¿Cuál es?

De pronto, la máquina en la que Lugnut estaba suspendido comenzó a rugir, y la enorme bola demoledora de la cual colgaba se balanceó peligrosamente de un lado a otro.

— ¡No!—gritó Lugnut horrorizado— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Yuuujuuuu!—exclamó el otro largándose a reír.

— ¡No te atrevas a jugar con eso, demente!

—Algo así me han dicho—rio el decepticon mientras movía palancas y botones, dirigiendo la gigantesca bola, chocándola y destruyendo todo lo que estaba alrededor, llevándose al espantado Lugnut con ella, mientras esa risa demencial sonaba en sus receptores.

Minutos luego, unas sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos, por lo que Blitzwing detuvo su juego y se bajó a inspeccionar mientras Lugnut, mareado y maltrecho, trataba de desatar su pie del cable de la gigantesca bola.

—Oh-oh—se dijo, analizando lo que venía.

—¡Pagarás por eso!—bramó Lugnut con sus pies en el suelo y sus enormes tenazas a punto de estrujar al robot morado, cuando también notó en la lejanía un comando de la policía y a los autobot—¡Agh! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! ¡No podré terminar mi castigo!

En pocos segundos, ambos decepticons estaban rodeados de hombres armados y los cinco autobots, transformados y listos para luchar.

— ¡Ríndanse decepticons! Los tenemos rodeados—habló el líder autobot.

— ¡HA!—rio Blitzwing apuntándolo— ¿Quieres pelea, basura autobot? ¡Ven por ella!—apuntó y disparó su rayo de calor fallando por muy poco.

El comandante Fanzone dio orden de atacar, pero las armas no surtían efecto en ellos. Decidió retroceder a sus hombres mientras daban espacio a las máquinas espaciales. Blitzwing lidió mano a mano con Optimus Prime. Logró deshacerse de su arma de una patada y un certero tiro congelante que la dejó pegada a una alta barra de acero de la construcción en donde estaban. Se dieron una serie de golpes, mientras sentía que Prowl le molestaba en la espalda con sus cuchillas. De un golpe fallido de Optimus, Blitzwing puso su cañón de fuego en su cara y disparó lanzando lejos a su rival, quien fue a estrellarse sobre los autos policiales.

Lugnut por su lado, lidiaba también mano a mano con Bulckhead. Lo había golpeado varias veces con su bola demoledora; su sistema de ubicación aún no se reponía del todo de los golpes del tonto juego de Blitzwing, mientras Bumblebee y Ratchet les disparaban para intentar cortar su sistema eléctrico sin resultado.

Se escucharon a lo lejos más sirenas, y un comando especial de artillería pesada había llegado, a orden del capitán Fanzone. Todos tomaron sus ubicaciones para iniciar el ataque, y Lugnut, quien por fin se sacaba a Bulckhead de encima lanzándolo de un azote al contra sus compañeros, decidió acabar con todo aquello usando su técnica especial.

— ¡Cúbranse!—ordenó Optimus prime, y todos se retiraron lo que más pudieron para evitar ser alcanzados por la explosión. Blitzwing solo vio a Bumblebee escabullirse rápidamente de sus manos, y una brillante luz a su espalda.

—¡Te dije que me avisaras antes de hacer eso!—rugió muy molesto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Segundos luego, ambos decepticons volaban por el aire salidos de una nube de polvo y fuego.

— ¡Pajaritos a volar, cuando acaban de nacer, su colita van a mover!

* * *

Esa noche, ambos robots eran perseguidos por dos aviones en el cielo oscuro de Detroit. Ya habían derribado a dos con anterioridad, pero estaban dañados a causa de la explosión de Lugnut.

— ¡Si no hubieras hecho esa torpe explosión, cabeza hueca!

— ¡Tú no debiste haber llamado la atención en primer lugar!—se defendió el robot— ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando!

El tono de Blitzwing bajó de pronto.

—Tengo una idea, volemos entre los edificios: estos aviones no pueden volar tan bajo y maniobrar como nosotros.

—De acuerdo.

Se alejaron el uno del otro y comenzaron a pilotar entre los altos y apretujados edificios de la ciudad, pasando por espacios muy estrechos y volando de lado para pasar entre las edificaciones. Blitzwing perdió rápidamente a su perseguidor. Voló silenciosamente buscando a Lugnut, quien le salió repentinamente en frente de entre dos edificios a la izquierda del robot. En vez de chocar, ambos decepticons se transformaron y se deslizaron entre dos altos y oscuros apartamentos, gastando Lugnut todo el ancho del espacio y Blitzwing quedando atrapado entre la pared y las prominentes formas de su compañero.

—Perfecto—se quejó con indiferencia, y al instante estalló— ¿Qué podrías ser peor…?

En eso, un apretón de las mandíbulas de Lugnut en su boca le hizo callarse de golpe, mientras el avión que perseguía al enorme robot pasaba por el lado, sin reparar en su presencia. Se quedaron helados un momento, aguardando lo que fuera, hasta que lentamente Lugnut abrió la boca y soltó la de Blitzwing, regresando su mirada atenta hacia el cielo, buscando señas de sus perseguidores e ignorando las muchas caras que las facetas de Blitzwing hacían.

— ¿Tenías que hacer eso?—preguntó finalmente con su seriedad escondiendo su turbación.

—No puedo mover mis manos—se quejó Lugnut tratando de sacar sus enormes manos del estrecho espacio donde estaban metidos.

—Nah~ para mí que solo querías besarme ¿Verdad que tengo labios sabor a fresa?

— ¡Cállate!—exigió Lugnut avergonzado y molesto—Lugnut solo besa los pies del amo Megatron.

—¡Bwaaagh!—Exclamó Blitzwing sacando la lengua y haciendo muecas de asco, cuando otro avión volvió a sobrevolar su ubicación, pero a más altura—Aún nos están buscando—dijo, calculando qué podrían hacer para perderlos hasta que estuvieran en mejor estado—.Separémonos y escondámonos hasta que podamos repararnos.

—Lugnut no se esconde de nadie—se quejó el decepticon, muy serio ante la sugerencia.

Su compañero se exasperó rápidamente.

— ¡Pues es lo único que hay por hacer, triste pila de basura mecánica! ¡Estaríamos pulverizándolos de no ser por tu poco ingenio y tu manía de hacernos volar por el aire!

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Lugnut se alejará de la ciudad.

—Bien, yo me esconderé por aquí—dijo cambiando a su tono serio—: soy más pequeño y astuto que tú.

Lugnut dejó salir un gruñido.

— ¡Y mil veces menos bruto!

El otro no dijo nada, pero le miraba de forma taimada.

—¡Y más guapo!—exclamó finalmente, siendo empujado fuera del diminuto espacio por un golpe de Lugnut, quien se quedó atorado con su brazo atrapado entre el pecho y la pared—¿Ya ves?—molestó el decepticon morado, mientras tomaba el brazo de Lugnut y tiraba para sacarlo del reducido espacio. Forcejearon un momento, hasta que el enorme robot estuvo finalmente libre.

—Reunámonos mañana cuando estos sujetos se olviden de nosotros—terminó el transformer de rostro azulado, transformándose y desapareciendo silenciosamente entre la oscuridad de la noche y las altas construcciones de la ciudad. Lugnut se quedó inmóvil un momento, luego fijó su curso fuera de la ciudad y se marchó.

* * *

Cubierto por el manto negro sin estrellas y el silencio que dominaba las alturas, un robot oscuro y ágil se deslizaba sigilosa y hábilmente entre edificios, altas torres, y finalmente se detenía sobre uno de ellos, que estaba cubierto por uno de sus lados por otro más alto. Inspeccionó el lugar y analizó todo a su alrededor. Los aviones que habían estado sobrevolando se habían retirado al este de la ciudad, dándole un momento para ordenar y planear su siguiente movimiento. Debía encontrarlo, sí, encontrarlo y vengarse de lo que le había hecho, de su cobardía y su traición. Lo haría pagar muy caro.

—_Blacky Blackarachnia tejió su telaraña~—_escuchó esa voz proviniendo de entre las sombras proyectadas por el edificio. Se volteó y se encontró de cara con dos ojos y una sonrisa lunáticas brillando intensamente rojas en la oscuridad de la noche. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido molesto.

—Agh…De entre todos los decepticons posibles, ¿justo tenía que encontrarme contigo?—se quejó el robot de aspecto femenino, mientras el aparecido se acercaba amenazadoramente a ella, como queriendo hundirla bajo su tamaño.

—Pudo haber sido Lugnut, cariño—rio Blitzwing sabiendo el desprecio que sentía Blackarachnia por el obsesionado robot.

—Sí, tienes razón—respondió ella estableciendo espacio entre los dos— ¿Dónde está ese cabeza hueca de todos modos?

—Aww—dijo en tono de lastima— ¿Insinúas que prefieres verlo a él y no a mí? Me siento ofendido.

—Déjate de idioteces, ¿Sabes dónde está?

Blitzwing retomó su tono serio y respondió.

—Lo sé; acaba de dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad, dos aviones nos estaban siguiendo –Giro— ¡Después de que les derribamos los suyos! ¡Bwuahahaha! ¡Fue genial!

—Así que era a ustedes a quienes buscaban ¿Por qué no se deshicieron de ellos, par de gallinas?

El decepticon volvió a avanzar hacia la robot, quedando ambos a un par de centímetros de distancia.

—Guardaba mis energías para nuestro encuentro, guapa.

Blackarachnia perdió la paciencia y le dio un fuerte golpe que dejó dando mil vueltas la cabeza de Blitzwing, hasta que consiguió mantenerla quieta y su lado furioso quedó hablando con la robot.

— ¿Y tú dónde estabas, arañita? ¿Cazando moscas por ahí?

—Silencio, inútil—sentenció la chica—.Sabes que el único propósito de mi alianza con Megatron era para vengarme de la basura de Optimus prime.

—Ah sí, lo olvidaba—sonrió él maliciosamente—; vengarte de que te abandonaran en ese asqueroso planeta de miserables orgánicos y que te convirtieras en la monstruosidad que eres ahora.

Una mirada asesina de la decepticon torció el gesto de Blitzwing. El robot se cubrió la boca con las manos, en parte por lo que había dicho, y a la vez evitando que las risotadas se le escaparan. Blackarachnia se le acercó y sostuvo su cara con una mano. Le miró fijamente un momento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—preguntó el decepticon y al instante sintió una fuerte descarga de su energía y todos sus sistemas se alertaron. Cayó al suelo doblado en dos, y cuando estaba por levantarse y gritar a la loca decepticon, recibió un tiro ardiendo en el pecho que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo.

—Au—se quejó—.No es mi culpa si tengo labios tentadores.

Blackarachnia se extrañó de aquello, pero siendo Blitzwing, cualquier cosa era de esperarse.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas ahora?

El robot se levantó y examinó su cubierta.

—No tienes que ponerte celosa si Lugnut anda dándome de besos.

La robot creyó que estaría rayando en la locura, hizo una exclamación y se dio la vuelta, regresando su mirada a la ciudad.

— ¿No me crees? ¡Lugnut me besó!—hizo una mueca—Fue la cosa más rara que me ha pasado…—miró de reojo a Blackarachnia y cambió el tono de su voz, a uno que ocultaba algo—desde lo nuestro arañita.

—Cállate—rugió Blackarachnia—.No me recuerdes eso, que aún puedo darte otro tiro—rio despectivamente—.Además, qué patético, ¿Cómo te dejas besar por el bruto alelado de Lugnut? A ese solo le van los percebes espaciales.

El rostro de Blitzwing se puso serio.

—Vete con cuidado Blackarachnia, Lugnut hace mejor su trabajo que tú.

— ¡Oh, por favor!—volvió a reír—Realmente tienes muy mal gusto y no sabes atacar a la gente; no creas que semejante tontería me ofende.

—Bueno—sonrió levemente el robot—,creo que perdí el gusto desde que me dejaste cubierto de telaraña esa vez, además, no tengo intenciones de ofenderte, solo de hacerte saber que deberías esforzarte más a la hora de intentar aventuras con otros decepticons—su mirada volvió a cambiar—.Aunque claro, ninguno se atrevería a intentarlo con una cosa como tú.

La transformer no dijo nada, pero le miró de forma muy fría y amenazadora, cosa que con Blitzwing no funcionaba. El multi caras siguió atacándola.

—Creo que no sólo fui un loco al aceptar una conexión contigo, también fui osado y generoso, muy generoso—remarcó esto último sonriendo anchamente—.Deberías ser más agradecida.

Blackarachnia volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez los cañones de Blitzwing mantuvieron la distancia.

—Te estaré muy agradecida si cierras esa gigantesca boca tuya; me tienes enferma—dijo ella soltando una exclamación muy molesta.

—Y yo te estaría muy agradecido si me dejaras pisarte para borrarte del mapa de una vez, insecto.

De un rápido movimiento, la decepticon disparó su telaraña, la que cayó en los brazos de Blitzwing. El robot volvió a sufrir una descarga de poder, quedando aún más débil, pero no lo expresaba en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, disfrutaba mucho enfureciendo a la arácnida.

La robot volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ciudad. No tenía caso tratar con ese loco.

— ¿Lo estás buscando?—preguntó la voz fría a su espalda.

—Claro que sí.

—Hoy nos enfrentamos a él y a su grupo de autobots.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?—rugió la chica— ¿Dónde están?

—Exactamente no lo sé, pero es muy fácil traerlos.

—No los quiero a todos, solo a Optimus prime—dijo casi en un susurro, despreciando ese nombre.

Blitzwing volvió a mirarla detenidamente y en silencio. Ella siempre ponía esa expresión fría y dolida al mencionar o siquiera recordar al líder de los autobots, pero siempre cuando estaba sola, o con él, nunca con los demás.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de engañarte Blackarachnia? Sabes que aún con lo que te hizo, no puedes odiar a ese tipo.

— ¡Tú qué sabes!—volvió a bramar la decepticon.

—Lo sé—sonrió él—.Te recuerdo que durante la sobrecarga ocurre un intercambio de información por ambas partes, y aunque seas medio orgánica, sigues teniendo tu lado transformer—ella pareció algo sorprendida—; y sí, recibí algo de tu información. Te recuerdo que no fue solo una vez.

—Bien—interrumpió ella muy molesta— ¿Vas a relatarme todo de nuevo?

—No, solo a recomendarte que dejes de intentar mentirme. Te conozco bien.

—Me conoces menos de lo que crees—terminó ella lanzándose al vacío y la oscuridad de la ciudad.

¿Qué clase de idiota era Blitzwing? Su mitad orgánica había adaptado casi el 60% de su programación, información, archivos, datos, memorias y ahora las poseía como sus recuerdos y sentimientos, algo que un transformer jamás podría entender completamente. Lo que él hubiese recibido de ella no era nada en comparación con todo lo que ella conocía de él, por eso no le sorprendía que se dejara golpear y lastimar sin devolver nunca un golpe crítico, ni que dijera tantas cosas hirientes sobre ella. Blitzwing podía tener tres caras, pero no podía ocultar lo que procesaba por Blackarachnia con cada encuentro.

O lo que fuera.

* * *

El sol calentaba sus patas y brillaba intensamente en su casco cuando recibió una señal, la única que sabía de su existencia en aquel planeta.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó despectivamente.

—_I just called…to say…i love you_—escuchó desde el otro lado. Estuvo a punto de cortar, pero en el último segundo se detuvo_—I just called…to say how much i care…oohh…i just called, to say i looove youuuu…and I mean it from the bottom of my heart…_—un momento de silencio, y luego escuchó la misma voz preguntando— ¿Cuál demonios es el corazón? No recuerdo esa pieza…

Blackarachnia suspiró y cortó la transmisión.

**Continuará...**


End file.
